Yu-Gi-Oh! Fusion War
by Darkrai2000
Summary: After losing the duel against Titan, Jaden was dragged into the shadows, with no hope of escape. But, in a miracle of fate, Jaden was transported to the Fusion Dimension, where Duel Academy was a militaristic duel school led by Leo Akaba. Now, with Duel Academy knowing of his existence, will Jaden survived his ordeal in a war within the Fusion Dimension itself?


**Hello! Darkrai2000 is here! I wanted to do this story for a long time, but I haven't written a Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic in a long time until recently. So, an idea came to my head, and I decided to write a story based on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc crossover, with Jaden being the main character of the story. **

**I have seen Jaden in some crossover stories where he was send to the Standard Dimension, but I decided to do something different. Not only is Jaden going to be in the Fusion Dimension, but also in a completely different location entirely. I was going to have Jaden used Elemental HERO Neos in the first chapter, but then I remember that it took place in season 1, so he can't have Neos yet. So I edited the first chapter and changed it for a bit, but the rest of the chapter remained the same. Additionally, most of the cards that appeared in the anime in this story will retain their effects in the anime.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this reading the first chapter of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V, but only OCs, and the cards I created.**

* * *

In a world that was completely shrouded in darkness, there was not a single flicker of light that counteracted against it. This place was also littered with the bodies of Duel Academy students, most of whom were lying on their backs in an unconscious state. Most of them were forced to live into a horrible version of their dreams being destroyed, which was a fate much worse than death. Despite this, there was only one student who hadn't succumbed to the darkness in his heart yet, having entered into this world very recently.

Standing among those students was a 15 year old boy around 165.7 cm high, with brown wild and spiky hair, which has a burned orange on top of it and brown eyes. He was wearing a Duel Academy Uniform, which consisted of an unbuttoned red and white blazer, a black shirt underneath, along with a white pants and red shoes. In addition, he was carrying a garnet Academia Disk on his right arm.

His name was Jaden Yuki, one of the first-year students at Duel Academy, or rather he was used to be in the preparatory duel school. Unfortunately, his stay at Duel Academy was short lived, when Alexis was kidnapped by a so-called 'shadow duelist' called Titan, in order to lured him into the Abandoned Dorm for a duel. At first, Titan was able to deceived him into thinking he was playing a Shadow Duel, but the Slifer Red duelist had managed to figured out that his opponent was nothing more than a fraud. This action has made the spirits of the Abandoned Dorm furious, and dragged both of them to a real shadow game as a consequence for Titan's tricks, which make things even worse for Jaden. After his crushing defeat in his shadow duel against Titan, he was dragged into the darkness by those shadow monsters until he landed into this world.

Jaden had clenched his fist, knowing that he was not only powerless to saved all those students from the darkness in their hearts, but helping them escaped from this world was completely impossible. To make things more frustrating for him, that son of a faker has rubbed salt on his wounds by saving himself from the shadow game, while he was left to die in this horrible world. In fact, he never imagined the idea that Titan would continued his searched for new victims, while he was unable to do anything about it due to being stuck in the shadows.

"If only I have defeated that faker, I would still be in Duel Academy right now instead of being trapped in this dark world," Jaden growled.

Then all of a sudden, a green masked, whose has pointy ears, and one wing on the right side of his back has somehow become materialized in physical form in front of Jaden, even without the aid of the Shadow Duels. The left side of his lung was red, with his arm equipped with a red dragon like head in the place of his right hand, and a red tail, which resembles that of a dragon as well. His name was none other than the famous Elemental HERO Flame Wingman, one of Jaden's best monsters in his entire deck.

"Jaden, we're trapped in the World of Darkness, so there's not much we can do about our current situation," Flame Wingman told his friend.

"You're right, but if that's the cased, then we're trapped in this world forever," Jaden complained. "If only lady luck favors me in this shadow duel against Titan, my Bubble Shuffle would've allowed me to summon Bladedge."

Then Jaden began to turn his head down upon realizing how his friends were doing without him since his disappearance from the Abandoned Dorm. He probably assumed they were mourning about his 'disappearance' following his defeat by Titan's hand. Tears were falling from his face as Jaden knew he'll never be with his friends again, nor would he ever saw Duel Academy again either. All Jaden could do right now was either given in to despair, or figured out how to escaped from this place, which was impossible to begin with.

"Jaden, if only there was another option to get us out of the World of Darkness," Neo sighed, not wanting Jaden to give in to the darkness like the other students from Duel Academy who came before him.

Just as hope was about to be lost, Flame Wingman began to noticed a faint of violet light glowing in this dimension. At first, the Elemental HERO through that it was a mirage, but then he turned his head up to discovered a purple hole in the sky of this world. In a matter of seconds, the hole grew much bigger, until it was revealed to be a large purple dimension gateway that could lead them to another dimension. Eventually, Jaden stopped crying, and turned his head towards the sky as well, being curious about gateway that appeared recently.

"Flame Wingman, did you think this is the way out of this darkness?" Jaden asked his ace monster. "I don't even know if this gateway will led me back to Duel Academy, or another dimension entirely."

"I'm not very certain about this, Jaden, but it might at least get us out of the darkness," Flame Wingman answered. "However, once we passed through the gateway, there will be no turning back now."

Jaden began to wondered whether the portal would lead him back to Duel Academy, or possibly another dimension. Ever since he was trapped here, he tried to discovered a way to get out of this world, but he started giving up after a while. Yet, now that a portal was discovered in the World of Darkness, he does found some relief to escaped from the darkness. He doesn't care if the gateway was either a miracle, or mere luck, it was his only chance if he wanted to go back to Earth. Plus, even if the portal doesn't lead him to Duel Academy, at least it was better than being trapped forever.

"It doesn't matter, I wanted to see my friends again, regardless of where the portal will lead us, Neos," Jaden declared.

"I knew you won't give up so easily," Flame Wingman agreed.

Then suddenly, Jaden and Flame Wingman began to noticed they were slowly ascending toward the portal with a gravitation pull. As they are getting closer to the portal, Jaden turned his head down to have one last glimpse at all of those unconscious students before he focused his sight on the portal. Once Jaden and his Elemental HERO Flame Wingman had finally passed through the gateway, it started to slowly grow smaller until the portal disappeared completely. At long last, they have finally escaped from the World of Darkness, but their adventure was only just the beginning...

* * *

In a frozen land covered in a trick sheet of ice, there was a camp with only a single tent big enough to housed only two people. This tent has a Duel Academy symbol on it, implying that it belongs to someone who was used to a student, but that person had since abandoned the school not so long ago. Just as the camp was about to remain silent in the night, a purple portal has appeared above the camp in a flash. Then Jaden came out of the portal, descending onto the ground, until he landed his bottom on the ice covered ground.

"Ouch. I knew going into the portal was a bad idea," Jaden complained loudly as he looked around the area and found out that he was not at Duel Academy, but rather a frozen wasteland. Luckily, Jaden did discovered a tent near him, and realized that this tent belongs to Duel Academy.

"Did a I hear something loud?" a female voice squeaked inside the tent. "Did those Duel Academy soldiers come to sealed me into card?"

When Jaden heard that voice, not only was his eyes widen by this epiphany, but he discovered something was wrong here. Until recently, Jaden was really certain that he was in his own world, but the mention of duel soldiers has convinced him otherwise. If that wasn't his own world, then what kind of dimension he was currently on. Perhaps Jaden would asked the girl about Duel Academy, if she ever comes out of the tent first.

"Hey! I'm not one of those soldiers that you claimed, so can you please come out of the tent!" Jaden assured, as he heard the tent shaking a little.

After a while, a 11 year old girl with long dark blue hair, has slowly crawled her way out of her tent. Her hazel eyes still has a fearful expression on her face, despite Jaden calming her down a little. She was wearing an orange shirt underneath an unbuttoned red and white blazer with a blue star emblem on each sleeve, and black shorts with a brown belt and red and black shoes. Furthermore, she was carrying some sort of Duel Disk, with a shield-like body, but there was no metallic blade attached to it.

"How can I actually trust you?" the girl questioned Jaden. "You were probably send by Leo Akaba to either take me back to Duel Academy, or turned me into a card at worse."

"Because your Duel Disk looked more futuristic than mine," Jaden replied as he stared at the girl's Duel Disk in amazement. "Plus, I never even know who's Leo Akaba anyway."

At first, the girl through Jaden was lying, but she quickly understood that his Duel Disk was much more different than hers. Despite the fact that she still doesn't trusted him, she was aware that he was actually a friendly person, much more different than Duel Soldiers that she mentioned earlier.

"Your Duel Disk was so different, it's like an antiquated version from a long ago," the girl admitted, which made Jaden laugh for the first time since that Shadow Duel incident he has been through for a while.

"Well, you wouldn't believed me when I told you where I've came from," Jaden said, with a smile on his face. "My name is Jaden Yuki by the way."

"It was nice to meet you Jaden, I'm Blair Flannigan," the girl said, standing herself up on her two feet for a proper eye contact with him.

Jaden was relief that he was able to get Blair to talk to him, but he still needed to asked her some questions regarding Duel Academy. Although he knew she doesn't want to talk about her past, she could at least provided him some information about the school.

"I'm sorry to asked you this, but what does Leo Akaba have to do with Duel Academy?" Jaden asked her.

Blair's chest began to constricting itself with fear, recalling all of the horrible deeds that Duel Academy has done so far. However, she quickly calm herself down, not wanting to dwell on the past and focus on the future. As much as she hated to do this, she would told Jaden the horrible truth about Duel Academy.

"Leo Akaba was the Professor from Duel Academy, and was the very reason that I deserted that horrible school," Blair explained, tightened her hands into fists. "It's because of Leo's goal to reunite the Four Dimensions into one."

"Four Dimensions?" he asked. "You mean there were three other Dimensions besides your own, Blair?"

"You're correct Jaden," Blair responded. "Unfortunately, all Duel Academy done was committing crimes against humanity,"

"Blair, whatever this world's Duel Academy did, it's not very good," Jaden said, as he felt that his heart was pounding, knowing whatever Duel Academy has done made him sick on his stomach.

"The true goal of Duel Academy was the conquer not only the other Dimensions, but also sealed its inhabitants into cards," Blair revealed. "In order to do this, they used their duel disk to sealed defeated duelist into cards, as well as anyone who wasn't a duelist."

Jaden's eyes were widen, couldn't even expressed how this world's Duel Academy could do something so horrible as sealing anyone into cards. If that was Duel Academy's true goal, even he could compared it to the genocide of anyone not in their dimension. To make matters worse for Jaden, those soldiers were using Duel Monsters as weapons to reach their goals, which was something he loved for fun. He clinched his hands into fists, hating the idea of how dueling was used as a weapon for their own purposes.

"Leo!" Jaden yelled angrily as he put his deck into his Duel Disk. "If you're out there, then I won't let you abused the game as you please!"

"Who saids about Duel Monsters being just a game?" A voice retorted in a cold tone. "Dueling was about destroying your enemies, as well as traitors who deserted Leo's ideology!"

Jaden turned toward the sound of his voice, and discovered a male teenager advancing toward him. He has gray eyes, and black spiky hair with a reddish-brown sheen along the edges, and the small bangs that fall over his face. He was wearing an unbuttoned yellow and white militaristic blazer, a green shirt underneath, black pants, and brown shoes. Similar to Blair, he also carries a duel disk with a yellow and black shield-like body on his right arm, and he had a green scarf wrapped loosely on his neck.

"Dimitri, I didn't expected you to come here to find me," Blair said, knowing what would happened to her if someone from Duel Academy had found her.

"Blair, you should've known what happens to traitors who ditched Duel Academy," Dimitri spoked before he turned his attention toward Jaden.

"I'm Jaden Yuki, and you are going down!" Jaden as he stepped back a little from his new enemy for a possible duel.

Dimitri dropped his jaw, as Leo neither told him about Jaden, non were there any record of him being at Duel Academy at all. However, he started to smirk, viewing his would be opponent as a weakling due to Slifer being the lowest rank. But without any records of him at Duel Academy, it could provided an opportunity for Dimitri to duel his mysterious opponent in an attempt to test his power.

"Slifer worm, I expected to turn Blair into a card, but I'll duel you first," Dimitri told him with a smug.

"I have been called worse in my dimension," Jaden said, with a hint of rage. "But if it's a duel you want, then I will be your opponent!"

Dimitri simply put his deck into his duel disk, and then he activated it, revealing a darker yellow sword-shaped blade that was simply made of energy, much to Jaden's surprised.

"Jaden, since you are not from Duel Academy, then you're going to carded after I easily win the duel!" Dimitri bragged, as he sets his sights on his opponent.

Jaden was deeply disturbed by not only opponent's intention of turning into a card, he also viewed it like it was actually normal to him. It's almost as if this world's Duel Academy has turned their students into soldiers, something that made Obelisk Blue students in his world looked like saints in comparison.

"Dimitri, it's time to get your game on!" the Slifer Red exclaimed, determined to survived his first encounter with against a solider.

"Then let's Duel!" both player said at the same time, finally started their duel.

**Jaden: 4000**

**Dimitri: 4000**

"Since, you're not from Duel Academy, I got the first turn!" Dimitri said as he was looking at his hand, before grinning. "I'll summon Ancient Gear Wyvern in attack mode!" As he placed the card on his duel disk, a rusting grey mechanical wyvern appeared in front of him. It had a giant gear on its neck, and it used sliver gears for its joints (**Level 4/ ****ATK: 1700****/ DEF: 1200).**

Jaden dropped his jaw after Dimitri used an Ancient Gear deck that looked similar to Crowler, but he noticed that his opponent didn't draw his card from his deck. He quickly figured out that if the player goes first, they won't draw a card, so the rules in this dimension must be different from the rules in his own world. On the other hand, it was a rare opportunity for him to get a glimpse of other Ancient Gear monsters, as the only member of the archetype he encountered until now, was Ancient Gear Golem

"Jaden, you must be careful, as Dimitri was using an Honor Student Deck," Blair warned as she tried keeping her distance as much as she could from that Ancient Gear Wyvern.

"I don't know about that Blair, but something tells me that this deck does have Ancient Gear Monsters," Jaden said.

"Now, I activate Ancient Gear Wyvern's effect, allowing me to add an Ancient Gear card from my deck to my hand!" Dimitri explained as he was searching his deck on his touchscreen from his duel disk. "I picked Ancient Gear Hunting Hound to add to my hand!"

"Wow! I got to get one of those duel disk!" Jaden exclaimed in excitement, not caring about the monster his opponent added to his hand recently.

"That nice Jaden, if you can survive once I activate the spell card, Polymerization!" Dimitri said as he put the card on his duel disk. Upon the activation of Polymerization, an orange and blue vortex has appeared behind Dimitri, much to Jaden's shock.

"Polymerization, so that means Ancient Gear Fusion Monsters existed, too?" Jaden asked.

"Jaden, to answer your question, I'll fused two of my Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds in my hand together!" Dimitri declared as two green mechanical dogs with two gear on its underside appeared, with each of them having two large fangs and red eyes. "Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, merge together and become one with new power! I Fusion Summon! Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

The two copies of Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds headed straight into the vortex, only for new Fusion Monster to emerge from the vortex. As its name implied, it was the two headed version of Hunting Hound, with golden gears in the place of the silver ones. It started down its red eyes at Jaden, eager to pounce on him when the time was right **(LV 5/ ****ATK: 1400****/ DEF: 1400)**.

"No offense, but your Fusion Monster has less ATK than your Wyvern," Jaden commented, not impressed with the stats of Dimitri's new monster.

Blair was annoyed with Jaden's lack of knowledge about the Ancient Gear monsters. Everyone at her former school knows how dangerous Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound truly was due to its effect. She decided to called Jaden out for his ignorance.

"You idiot! Dimitri's Fusion Monster may seem weak, but it's own effect was deadly to your monsters! If you even summon a powerful monster, then its effect would place a Gear Counter on that monster. Ultimately, no matter how powerful your monsters are, they'll be destroyed if they battled while they still have a Gear Counter!"

After Blair finished her speech, Jaden shuddered at the thought of his monsters being destroyed if they ever get a Gear Counter from that Fusion Monster. When Jaden noticed that Dimitri had cold glared at Blair for giving him advice against his Fusion Monster, he assumed she was in big trouble right now.

"Blair, how dare you reveal my strategy to the enemy?" Dimitri growled. "I end my turn, so show me your monsters!"

As Jaden drew his first card, he was observing his opponent's field, so he could discovered a way to take down that Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound for good. He needed to summon a powerful monster, but he couldn't afforded to allowed Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound to place a gear counter on it. In spite of the problem that Fusion Monster posted, he has the Elemental Hero Bubble to help him out for this duel.

"Alright, I summon the Elemental HERO Bubbleman in Attack Mode!" Jaden said as a short blue armored hero equipped with two tanks on the back, and a little little bubble blaster on his right arm appeared on the field **(LV 4/ ****ATK: 800****/ DEF: 1200).**

"Elemental HERO?" Dimitri asked, as he widen his eyes in shocked. "I never expected to find an opponent who uses HERO monsters in the Fusion Dimension."

Jaden flinched in shocked, as not only did he learned the name of this dimension, but also he learned about the existent of HERO monsters besides the Elemental HERO monsters. Even Blair was surprised that Jaden had summoned a monster that was unfamiliar in the Fusion Dimension, but she wanted to know more about the Elemental HERO monsters.

"So this is the Fusion Dimension, which means almost everyone uses Fusion Monsters in this world," Jaden acknowledged.

"That's right Jaden, and the Fusion Dimension is superior to all other Dimensions!" Dimitri boasted, causing even his opponent to be annoyed with the former's ego.

"Dimitri, since Bubbleman was the only card on my field after he was summoned, I can draw two card," Jaden spoke, picking up two more cards from his deck. "Now I'm going to used my Polymerization of my own to even out the playing field!"

"Jaden, even if you Fusion Summon a monster, it will only get a Gear Counter from Dimitri's Fusion Monster," Blair reminded as Jaden turned his head toward her with a smile in his face.

"Blair, watch as I fused my Sparkman along with my Clayman from my hand to summon the Elemental HERO Thunder Giant!" Jaden called as a large clay with a small red head, along with a hero clad in blue and gold armor appeared on the field, before they swirl into the vortex. Then lightning started to strike from the sky as huge man in yellow, white, and purple armor with a tiny human head covered in white helmet emerged from the vortex. On the crest of Thunder Giant was a glass sphere filled with electricity inside it **(LV 6/ ****ATK: 2400****/ DEF: 1600)**.

"I activate Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound's effect!" Dimitri called with a smirk on his face. "Like that traitor mention earlier, because you summoned a monster, Thunder Giant gains a Gear Counter!"

Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound's eyes began to glow for a few seconds, before a rusted gear appeared around Thunder Giant's hip. Dimitri simply laughed at Jaden's monsters, believing that none of them would stood a chance against his monsters. But then he stopped laugh when he spotted Jaden with a smirk of his own, much to his confusion.

"Laugh all you want, but I activate Thunder Giant's effect. When he is Fusion Summoned, I can target one of your monsters whose original attack points was less than Thunder Giant's and destroys it," Jaden explained. "Now, Thunder Giant, destroy Ancient Gear Wyvern with Static Blast!"

Thunder Giant unleashed a stream of lightning upon Ancient Gear Wyvern, causing it to roared in pain before it disintegrated into golden light. Dimitri doesn't even flinched, being certain that with the Gear Counter, Thunder Giant's destruction would still occur if he battled his monster.

"Nice job Jaden, but you could have destroy my Hunting Hound instead," Dimitri sneered sarcastically.

"Which is why I activate Quick Summon!" Jaden responded as he held the card in his hand. "This card allowed me to normal summon another monster this turn."

"Wait, if you planned summon another powerful monster, then my Hunting Hound is doomed," Dimitri worried, realizing that Double Ancient Gear Hunter Hound could only used its effect once per turn.

"Actually, I tribute two of my monsters in order to summon the Elemental HERO Bladedge!" Jaden exclaimed as Bubbleman and Thunder Giant were disintegrated into golden dust, taking the Gear Counter with the latter. In the place of both tributed monsters was a golden armored hero, with two horns on its head, equipped with retractable blades on each arm, and a jet on its back appeared on the field **(LV 7/ ****ATK: 2600****/ DEF: 1800)**.

"That's not fair, your monster has 2600 attack points!" Dimitri complained.

"Too bad, Dimitri!" Jaden said as he pointed his finger at his opponent's Fusion Monster. "Hey! Bladedge, send that Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound to the junkyard with Power Edge Attack!"

Bladedge nodded at Jaden before he dashed toward that mechanical beast, tearing it to shreds with his blades. Once Bladedge was finished with his attack, Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound exploded, knocking Dimitri down on his back. Despite being knocked down, he quickly get himself back up on his feet with a simple glared at Jaden.

**Jaden: 4000**

**Dimitri: 2800**

"Jaden, I will make you suffer for destroying my monster!" Dimitri scowled as he clinched his hand in rage of losing the duel to that Slifer worm.

"Well, I'll end my turn by playing one card facedown," Jaden said as a facedown card appeared behind Bladedge before it disappeared.

"Now I draw," Dimitri said as he drew his card from his deck, and grinned. "I set one monster in defense mode, then I place one card facedown, and I end my turn."

"Dimitri, it is my turn again!" Jaden said as he drew another card from his deck. "Bladedge, attack his facedown monster with Power Edge Attack!"

The Elemental HERO once again dashed toward the facedown monster, lashing it with his blades. The facedown monster was revealed be Ancient Gear Soldier, a rusting grey robotic warrior with a gatling gun on its left arm before it exploded **(LV 4/ ATK: 1300/ ****DEF: 1300****)**. Unfortunately for Dimitri, he was caught in an explosion, making him very confused about his current situation.

**Jaden: 4000**

**Dimitri: 1500**

"Why did I lose life points, despite my Ancient Gear Soldier being in defense mode?" Dimitri demanded his opponent to answer his question regarding his lifepoints.

"Because if Bladedge attacks a monster in defense mode, you take piecing battle damage," Jaden explained, much to Dimitri's dismayed. "Now, I'll throw down one card facedown, and end my turn."

"It doesn't matter, because I draw," Dimitri said as he drew his card. "Now I activate my trap card, Fusion Spirits! By banishing my Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound from my graveyard, I can revived the Fusion Materials used for its summon!"

As the Fusion Monster was disintegrated upon entering the vortex, a purple portal has appeared from the ground. Emerge from the portal were the two Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds, eagerly waiting for an order to attack Jaden **(LV 4/ ****ATK: 1000****/ DEF: 1000)**.

"That can't be good," Jaden stated, feeling that was something bad was going to happen to him very soon.

"I activate one of my Ancient Gear Hunting Hound's effect!" Dimitri announces as a vortex that looked similar to Polymerization appeared behind him. "Because I controlled another Ancient Gear monster on the field, I can Fusion Summon any Ancient Gear Fusion Monster, using Fusion Materials from my hand or field! Now I fused my two Hunting Hounds to summon something stronger!"

Jaden could only watched as the two Hunting Hounds spun into the vortex again. He could only assumed that Fusion Monster to be Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound, but even that monster was not strong enough to defeat his Bladedge. Instead, he heard a load roar that came from the vortex, making him feel nervous about which Fusion Monster his opponent was about to summon.

"Now, terrifying mechanical beast, punish all fusionites who opposed Duel Academy with your rage! I Fusion Summon! Awaken! Nightmare Ancient Gear Cruel Dragon!"

A giant purple rusting mechanical dragon, with a large golden gear on its back appeared from vortex. Its has four red glowing eyes, equipped with sharp claws, four large metallic steamers with a grey tip attached on its back and green spikes on its head. On the center of its belly was a portal that resembles the vortex used for Fusion Summons, not seen in other Ancient Gear monsters. The newly summoned monster has caused Blair, Jaden, and even Bladedge to trembled by its intimidating appearance **(LV 8/ ATK: 1000/ DEF: 2800).**

"I-I never seen that Ancient Gear monster in before," she stuttered at the sight of that Nightmare Ancient Gear Cruel Dragon.

"Traitorous scum, you're about find out after I activate Tribute to the Doomed!" Dimitri exclaimed. "By discarding one card, I can get rid of Jaden's Bladedge for good!" A swarm of mummies emerged from underneath the ground Bladedge was on, much to his surprised. Once the mummies grabbed Bladedge by the legs, they were dragging him back underground with them, causing him to be disintegrated.

"Bladedge! No!" Jaden screamed as he witnessed one of his powerhouses being destroyed by Dimitri's spell card.

"Now, I activate Cruel Dragon's effect!" Dimitri announced with a sinister smile on his face. "Once per turn, I can target a Fusion Monster from your field or graveyard , and my dragon absorbs that monster! I choose your Thunder Giant that you just tributed earlier!"

As the purple portal appeared, Cruel Dragon has extended it streamers into it, until an ensnared Thunder Giant was pulled forcefully out of the graveyard. Jaden could only watched in horror as the his Thunder Giant was converted into yellow energy before his monster entered into the Ancient Gear's vortex in its belly. After Cruel Dragon absorbed Jaden's fallen Fusion Monster, it roared in triumph upon receiving its meal.

"Thunder Giant, I'm sorry," mumbled Jaden, feeling any regret of tributing his monster.

"Unfortunately for you Jaden, it only gets even worse," Dimitri taunted. "My dragon gains ATK equal to that of your absorbed Fusion Monster!" The mechanical dragon crackles with electricity, making it much more powerful than before **(ATK: 1000 - 3400).**

"3400 attack points!" Blair gasped as she felt her heart pounding due to her witnessing what Dimitri's Cruel Dragon could actually do to an opponent's Fusion Monster.

"Now, Cruel Dragon! Attack Jaden directly! Nightmare Ancient Cannon!" Dimitri exclaimed as his dragon unleashed a stream of a dark energy toward Jaden. As Jaden get knocked down onto his back, Dimitri smiled in sadistic pleasure of making him suffered.

**Jaden: 600**

**Dimitri: 1500**

"Jaden, please don't lose," Blair begged, not wanting her newfound friend to be carded.

"Shut up, traitor!" Dimitri yelled, before he turned his attention to Jaden. "I end my turn, so make your last move, so I can destroy you!"

After his opponent's turn was finish, Jaden grunted in pain from being on the receiving end of Cruel Dragon's attack. He recognized that his opponent's monster has somehow inflict real damage to him, without the aid of the shadow games. The pain was the least of his worries, because if he lose this duel, Dimitri would turned him into a card. When Jaden finally stood up on his two feet, he knew that he needed to drew that last card, or he would be defeated in this duel.

"Alright, I draw," Jaden drew his card, with a smile on his face. "I activate my facedown card, Fusion Reserved! Now, by revealing the Elemental HERO Flame Wingman in my Extra Deck, not only I can bring Polymerization back from my Graveyard, but it also lets me add Avian from my deck to my hand!" After Jaden finished explaining to Dimitri, Polymerization came out of his graveyard, while Jaden picked up his Avian card from his deck.

"Fine then, but your monster will ended up like your Thunder Giant," said Dimitri.

"It doesn't matter Dimitri, because I'm ending this duel now with Polymerization!" Jaden exclaimed as the vortex appeared once again behind Jaden before he continued. "Now! I will fuse Elemental HERO Avian, and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix from my hand in order to Fusion Summon the Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!

After Jaden called his monsters out, a masked man who was wearing a green costume, with two wings on his back appeared alongside a grey skinned woman, who was wearing a red costume before they go into the vortex. Then came out of the vortex, was none other than infamous Elemental HERO Flame Wingman, who glared at the Ancient Gear Cruel Dragon, with the intention of stopping that dragon for good. When the Flame Wingman heard the scream of his fellow hero from inside of Cruel Dragon's belly, he glared at that horrifying mechanical dragon **(LV 6/ ATK 2100 / DEF 1200)**.

"Nice Fusion Monster, but it was nothing against my Cruel Dragon's 3400 attack points!" Dimitri taunted.

"True, but if you don't keep track of your opponent's field, then your Cruel Dragon will be turned to scraps eventually!" Jaden responded, getting tried of his opponent's ego, and wanted to crashed it.

"I'll just absorbed your Wingman on my next turn!" Dimitri said in a mocking tone, as he laughed at his opponent's Fusion Monster for being weaker than his Cruel Dragon. But then he realized that Jaden still has one facedown card that he didn't used yet. He cursed himself for being too focused on his own field rather than that of his opponent.

"I activate my trap card, Soul Union!" shouted Jaden. "This duel is over, for you that is. This trap targets my Bladedge in my graveyard, and Flame Wingman gains the former's attack points!" After Jaden finished explaining, Flame Wingman gained a golden aura upon receiving the more attack points from Bladedge **(ATK: 2100 - 4700)**.

"4700 attack points," Dimitri muttered. "Now, my hunting game turned out to be a disaster."

"Dimitri, your dragon is going down!" Jaden exclaimed. "Flame Wingman! Attack his Cruel Dragon with Inferno Rage!" The Elemental HERO unleashed a stream of flames from his dragon head like weapon on that Cruel Dragon. Desperate to fight back, the Cruel Dragon tried to lunged at the opposition monster, but it got in contacted with the flames, burning the Ancient Gear monster to dust before it got closed to Flame Wingman. Dimitri shielded himself from the damage by crossing his two arms, but it didn't work.

**Jaden: 600**

**Dimitri: 200**

"Jaden, I still have enough life points to finish you off on my next turn," Dimitri warned.

"Sorry Dimitri, but when Flame Wingman destroys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to that destroyed monster's ATK!" Jaden replied.

Dimitri was wide eyed as Flame Wingman flew closer toward him, with his body being engulfed with flames, without harming that monster. He couldn't comprehended how that Slifer worm had managed to defeat him, despite receiving his Cruel Dragon from Leo before his mission. His thoughts were interrupted when Flame Wingman tackled him, causing an explosion on contact him, sending Dimitri flying backwards on the icy ground.

**Jaden: 600**

**Dimitri: 0**

Once the duel was over, Dimitri's duel disk began glowing red, which caused Jaden to be confused about the situation. The duel disk's owner has noticed this, and knew what would happened to him if Leo found out that he failed his mission. He stood himself back on his two feet, and glared at Jaden for humiliated him in a duel.

"Jaden, you may defeated me, but I'll get my revenge on you someday!" Dimitri uttered his name in raged just before before he was dissipated into a blue light.

"Blair, where did Dimitri go?" Jaden asked, being concerned about what happened to him, despite his opponent threaten to sealed him into a card earlier.

"He was forcedly send back to Duel Academy by his own duel disk," Blair replied. "Now, I'll have to get rid of my duel disk in case Leo intended to get me back to that horrible school.

As Jaden watched Blair threw her duel disk way, he was concerned for her safety. What if another solider wanted to duel Blair, and she doesn't a duel disk with her? Given what their duel disk could do, it's not hard for him to imagined in fear that she would be sealed into a card so easily. Then again, he wasn't surprised since Fusion Dimension was a horrible world, where dueling was used for war, and many innocent people from other dimensions suffered for their plan to united the dimensions into one.

"Blair, we'll probably leave to search for civilization," Jaden stated as he heard his stomach growling at him. "Just as soon as I get breakfast first."

When Blair noticed that Jaden was hungry, she decided to offer him some of her food that she saved for breakfast. After all, it was the least she could do since Jaden had prevent Dimitri from turning her into a card.

"Jaden, would you like some onigiri?" Blair asked as she offered her bento to the person who saved her.

"I can't even imagined that I liked your food, Blair!" thanked Jaden as he kindly took the bento from Blair, and opened it. Once he saw there were four onigirl, he took two of them, and started eating them.

Although, she concerned about what would happen to Jaden, she knew he was able to defeat Dimitri despite the odds were against him. She was not certain where Jaden comes from, but what really mattered that he was her friend, so it was good enough for her. Perhaps despite the suffering that the Duel Academy caused, there was still for not only the Fusion Dimension, but the rest of the other Dimensions as well.

* * *

**Author Made Cards**

**Nightmare Ancient Gear Cruel Dragon: Level 8/DARK/Machine/Fusion/1000 ATK/2800 DEF**

2 Ancient Gear monsters

Effects: Must first be Fusion Summoned. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Fusion Monster your opponent controls or in your opponent's GY; equip that target to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all the monster equipped to it. You can target 1 of the Fusion Monster(s) you control equipped to this card; replace this effect with that monster's original effect, until the End Phase of your turn.

**Fusion Spirits: Normal Trap**

Effect: Target 1 Fusion Monster in your GY; banished that target, then if all of the Fusion Materials used for the Fusion Summon of that monster are in your GY, you can Special Summon them to your field.

* * *

**Author's note**

**That concludes the first duel in the Fusion Dimension. **

**I wonder how you liked the duel so far?**

**By the way, the reason I picked Dimitri as Jaden's first opponent was because he copied Crowler's Ancient Gear deck in his first appearance in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. It was ironic that Dimitri was a copycat duelist in the original universe, but almost all duelist in Fusion Dimension's used Ancient Gear decks. Although, since Duel Academy was the evil school in the Fusion Dimension, I don't want Jaden to attended that school. Instead, I'll have Jaden attended a different duel school in the Fusion Dimension, but he might have another duel before then. **

**As for Blair's deck, I'm not certain which deck she should use since this story takes placed in the Fusion Dimension, but I will figured it out eventually. Anyway, since Jaden was still in the Fusion Dimension, I'm not certain whenever he will ****received Neos and the Neo-Spacian in the future, but I'm going have Jaden used his season 1 deck for the time being.**

**Until next time, Darkrai2000, is out.**


End file.
